


Everybody's Friends

by Wreck



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Safehouses, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we have to take it to the next level,” Roxy said one morning, as she strode into Kingsman and found Eggsy reviewing some documents for Harry. </p><p>He looked up at her with an amused grin, “Oh, and what’s the next level, Rox?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I had never thought to write this paring, but I had a ton of fun with it. I hope that you enjoy it, AgentRenaeShnucumbs!!

“Look at him, Eggsy,” Roxy whispered leaning back in her chair and sipping her tea. “There’s just something about him.” 

Eggsy was distracted by her toes, slowly rubbing his shins under the legs of his bespoke trousers. 

“Are we still talking about Merlin?” Eggsy asked after a confused moment. 

Roxy sighed and leaned forward, elbows of her perfectly cut blazer against her knees. “You don’t see it? God, I wonder what he’s hiding under those clothes. He’s trained just like every other Kingsman agent, even if he rarely enters the field. I’d bet he’s fit.”

“And how would you win this bet, Roxy,” Eggsy asked, nudging her back with his foot.

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something,” she said with a smirk. 

\---

As things started to settle down after the events of V-Day, Eggsy and Roxy fell into their own routine. They were sent out on missions to help repair the damage and to prevent other organizations from picking up where Valentine had left off. They ran around the world, and eventually ran into each other’s beds. 

There was no romantic feelings between them. That much was clear from the start. But Eggsy looked good on Roxy, and Roxy liked having someone to blow off steam with. And they both really, really liked the sex. 

Sometimes, when they ended up in a strange city together, they would practice their seduction methods, going out on the town and focusing on the same target. Sometimes Eggsy would win, sometimes Roxy; and sometimes they got lucky and they both won. There was something in the conquest that made Eggsy feel drunk with power and desire, and he could tell that Roxy felt the same way. 

But this was different. Merlin was a fellow Kingsman, not some random bloke at a bar in a strange city. Merlin had trained them, and like Harry, Eggsy felt a sort of mentor-student relationship with the man. 

When he tried to explain this to Roxy, her smile widened. “I know,” she said. “That’s what makes it even better.”

\---

It started with light touches. Roxy would make a special effort to lean over Merlin’s shoulder when he was briefing her on a mission. She would lightly touch his back as she passed by his chair when crossing the room. She would slide her leg just close enough to his, that when he shifted to grab something on his desk their legs would brush together. 

Eggsy would watch closely, waiting to see if Merlin would react at all. 

He never did. 

“I think we have to take it to the next level,” Roxy said one morning, as she strode into Kingsman and found Eggsy reviewing some documents for Harry. 

He looked up at her with an amused grin, “Oh, and what’s the next level, Rox?”

Twenty minutes later, he found himself ensconced in fitting room two with Roxy’s legs wrapped around his shoulders. She made sure he kept the feed on his glasses running the whole time. 

After, Eggsy was straightening his tie, and Roxy was smoothing out the seam on her pencil skirt when they heard Merlin clear his throat. 

“Strictly speaking relations between Kingsman agents is not prohibited,” Merlin began and Eggsy could see a slight flush high on his cheekbones. “But if you could keep the recreational activities out of the office that would be for the best.”

He turned to head back into his office when he stopped and turned back. “And, Eggsy, please remember to turn off your glasses feed.”

Eggsy opened his mouth to reply, but Merlin had already left. Instead he smacked Roxy in the arm.

“Ouch! What was that for!” she snapped, hitting him back. 

“Worst plan ever,” Eggsy said.

Roxy shrugged. “He didn’t turn off the feed though, did he?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Look if you want him so much, why don’t you just go get him yourself?”

Roxy let out an exasperated sigh. “Honestly, you are the least observant secret agent ever. Sometimes I wonder how you’ve made it this far.”

“Cheers,” Eggsy deadpanned.

“He fancies you, Eggsy.”

“Bollocks.”

“I can tell that he’s attracted to me, at least somewhat, but it’s you he wants across his desk.”

“So you’re using me to get to him?”

“Problem?”

Eggsy thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. “No, not really.”

\---

In the end, it took one botched mission to Beirut, two bottles of Scotch, and a safe house. Roxy and Merlin were already mostly done with the first bottle when Eggsy stumbled through the door, looking frightened and disheveled, but no worse for the wear. 

Roxy had thrown herself into Eggsy arms, knocking him back into the table, and sideways against Merlin. 

“Don’t you scare me like that,” she said, breathing into Eggsy’s mouth. 

“It. Wasn’t. My. Fault.” Eggsy managed to say between furious kisses. 

“I know,” she admitted, resting her forehead against Eggsy’s. “But just don’t.”

He hugged her. “I’ll try. Merlin will help me.”

As soon as he said Merlin’s name, they both seemed to realize that he was still there, standing stiffly as Eggsy half-leaned against him. They both turned to look at Merlin directly. Instead of saying anything, Merlin held out a tumbler of Scotch for Eggsy, who in turn, raised it slightly then downed it in one. His eyes never left Merlin’s. 

Merlin stepped forward and filled all of their glasses again, pouring the last of the bottle into Eggsy’s tumbler. 

“I’m glad you made it back safely, Galahad,” he said, voice thick with emotion. “Lancelot and I were naturally worried.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Eggsy apologised. He sighed and loosened his tie. “You got any more of this?” he asked, raising his glass. 

Merlin smiled, “Sure.”

At some point Eggsy and Merlin ended up sitting side by side on the ground, legs touching from hip to knee. Roxy had positioned herself with her head in Eggy’s lap, and her long legs crossed up on Merlin’s chair, content to have Eggsy’s run his fingers through her hair. Merlin had been telling stories of other missions gone bad over the years, especially ones involving Harry, but eventually the conversation dwindled down.

About that time the adrenaline began to seep out of Eggsy’s system, and she slowly started to shiver. Almost instantly he found himself pressed between Roxy and Merlin, both of them pressing into Eggsy for comfort and warmth. Eggsy breathed deeply, settling into the warm safe feeling, eyes closing as he relaxed. 

Slowly, Eggsy realized that Roxy was pressing kisses to his neck. But his eyes flew open when he realized that Merlin’s strong arms had wrapped around his chest, and he was holding Eggsy in place as Roxy slowly worked her way down Eggsy’s body. 

After a while, Roxy reached up and grabbed Eggsy by the collar, and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. The kiss was sloppy and wet and lit something within Eggsy. He pulled away after a minute or two, breathing hard and feeling another surge of adrenaline, similar to how he felt when he stumbled into the office. 

He turned his head to find Merlin watching them both, and before he could stop to reconsider, he tiled his head and captured Merlin’s mouth in a kiss. 

Kissing Merlin was nothing like kissing Roxy. Merlin was calm and steady, and in control from the very beginning. It was wonderful and instantly made Eggsy want to make him lose that control. 

Roxy let out a gasp as she realized what was happening above her, and she repositioned herself so she could straddle Eggsy’s lap and start to suck on the soft skin behind his ear. Eggsy let out a moan, and Merlin pulled back. Eggsy was sure he was going to excuse himself and leave before anything further could happen, but instead, he leaned across Eggsy and pulled Roxy into a deep kiss. 

Eggsy slid his hands up her legs, and under her skirt, and began to rub soft circles against her clit through her panties. She pressed herself harder against Eggsy’s hand as she leaned further into the kisses with Merlin. When Merlin finally pulled again again, Roxy was breathless and shaky, and curled herself into Eggsy again. 

Merlin stood up, and made his way over to the couch on the other end of the room. He sat down, casual as anything, legs and arms spread wide. Roxy scrambled to her feet, stripping off her clothes as she walked across the room, and settled into Merlin’s lap in only her bra and panties. She attacked his neck and jaw with kisses and bites as she pulled furiously on his shirt, trying to pull it over his head, but unwilling to break contact. Merlin laughed, and pulled it over his head before kissing her once again. 

Roxy began working Merlin’s belt, lifting herself up on her knees as she pushed his trousers down past his knees before grinding down against the erection he had trapped in his pants. Merlin let his head tilt back as he let out a moan. 

Eggsy was still watching from the floor, rubbing himself through his pants at the sight. Roxy was right; Merlin was well fit under those shirts and jumpers. And now things were getting interesting. He crawled forward and pulled Roxy’s panties to one side and begain licking her cunt from behind. She arched her back, and based on the noises she made, Eggsy assumed that Merlin had used that opportunity to suck on her nipples. Eggsy slid two fingers inside of her, and mouthed at Merlin’s crotch through his pants. 

“Please,” Roxy begged. 

“What do you want, luv,” Eggsy asked, pulling back and kissing up her back as he continued to work his fingers inside of her. 

“I want to know what Merlin wants,” she answered breathlessly.

Merlin groaned and leaned forward to pull Eggsy up onto the couch as well. Merlin and Roxy made quick work of his clothes, and soon Eggsy found himself naked and stroking his own cock and Roxy lowered herself onto Merlin. Roxy had always been confident, but watching her rocking over Merlin, was something else. It made Eggsy’s breath stutter in his chest. 

Merlin stared up at Roxy mesmerized for a while, then turned and captured Eggsy’s mouth in a lazy kiss. And that was how Eggsy eventually came, stroking his own cock, with Merlin’s tongue in his mouth, while his best friend arched on his lap. 

\---

Later, when they were all wrapped in blankets, and coming down Roxy started rubbing her foot up the back of Eggy’s leg. 

“I was right, wasn’t I?” she asked. 

Eggsy laughed and looked over to where Roxy was tucked between himself and Merlin. 

“Yes, Rox. You were very right.”


End file.
